His life
by nicvel
Summary: It was cold, very cold. The freezing rain spattering on his head while he ran.  Right now he knew that nothing would stop him from running.The story of Yeshua's birth and life from Joseph's POV OOC .Please rate and comment or tell me if i should continue
1. Prologue

**It was cold, very cold. The freezing rain spattering on his head while he ran. Right now he knew that nothing would stop him from running. He needed to find help, desperately. His young and beautiful wife was going to have a child. **_**His**_** son. It didn't matter who the baby was. The only thing he knew is that he loved the soon to be born baby, with all his might and soul. He was running and searching for more than an hour and remembering the pain in Miriam's face was beginning to make him panicky.**

"**Please God help me****!" ****Joseph thought frantically. ****"****Please, please help me find a midwife****!" "****I'm a man, I know how to work and sculpture in wood, but I don't know how to give birth to a child****!" "****I don't even know how to do my bed****!" ****Joseph thought embarrassed.**

**While he was thinking he saw some low light coming from a house, Joseph grinned.**

"**Hope is never lost when you give your troubles to God.****"**** he murmured. He knocked three times, **_**hard**_**. A ruffled man came and opened the door just enough to glare and see who it was.**

"**Please sir. Do you have a wife?**** "**** The man looked at him strangely and Joseph flushed as he realized how weird and improper the question sounded. Then he tried again. **

"**Please forgive the hour sir, but my wife is going to give birth****! ****I don't know how to help her, I need a midwife****!"**** he whispered desperately.**

**The man gave him a curious look.**

"**I'm sorry to say that unfortunately my wife is not a midwife****"**

**Joseph's heart pounded to the ground, what was he going to do now?**

"**Do you know where I can find one?****"**

**The man gave him a sorrowful look ****"****I don't know, never got interested in these things. We are shepherds, so we only know how to give birth to sheep. Don't like it personally. Too bloody and messy in my opinion. I can ask my wife if you like, she may know.****"**

**Joseph nodded fervently.**

"**ABIGAIL****!" ****he bellowed. Joseph winced. ****"****Abigail wake up I need your help****!"**

**A few moments later a young woman appeared startled and at the same time smiling sweetly. She looked at her husband in question. ****"****This man needs a woman to help his wife give birth.****" ****She looked at Joseph in surprise and smiled at his panicked look. ****"****Men****" ****she thought. ****"****But I never helped give birth to a child****"**** she said.**

**Now Joseph's heart was constricted in pain, he had left his beloved crawled up in pain. ****"****Please help me I don't know what to do****" ****He whispered, warm pain filled tears falling down his cheeks. Joseph was a man, the kind that emanated manliness from every cell in his body, but the thought that he might loose both his wife and baby terrified him greatly. The couple looked at this man, who just stood there with his fringe over his eyes trying to control his trembling. The shepherd's wife looked at her husband in question, and he smiled and nodded. ****"****Where is she?****"**


	2. Meeting mary

"Where is she?" Joseph's eyes lit up in happiness. "This way"

…

Joseph's eyes lit up in happiness. "This way" "I'll come with you" said the male shepherd. In his arms there were some cloths and dry bread. Joseph thanked them with all his heart. He knew that the bread was all they had, and his heart was singing praises to the Lord for creating such good hearted people.

As they were running the couple noticed a very bright star which looked like a moon, just

much smaller. They looked at each other in question of this phenomenon. After a while they began to hear pained screams.

"Miriam!" Joseph thought.

Panic gripping his chest more as time passed, he ran faster and faster, so did the couple behind him. Finally they arrived at the stable; Joseph could not help but notice the Goosebumps rising on his skin. Whether of the freezing cold he felt or the fear that dwelt in him he didn't know.

"You stay outside!" Abigail told her husband and glared fiercely at him, daring the poor man to say the opposite. "But! "NO!" and shut the creaking door in his face.

"Bah! Women these days" they heard him grumble. What Abigail expected was not this. This woman, no girl, looked no older than fourteen. She was full of blood and sweat glistened all over her body. But what startled her were her deep beautiful sea blue eyes. So innocent and pure that she felt she was looking at a newborn baby despite the physical appearance. Miriam let out another piercing scream, and Abigail came to her senses. Joseph went to hold Miriam's hand. Gently he pulled up her robe so Abigail could work better. He kissed the sweaty and warm forehead with all the love his heart and soul could muster. At that moment Miriam who was still shivering, whimpering and screaming occasionally, but when she felt his kiss she relaxed completely.

Only getting tense when contractions came. After a while Abigail said "Push." "Come on girl, What's her name?" she asked Joseph "Miriam" he replied. "Push Miriam, you can do it! The head is almost out, Please Lord help her!"

Miriam screamed, then another was heard with her. It was her beautiful baby boy. He was very small but perfect. "Yeshua" Miriam whispered.

A ray of light filled the room. A feeling of unexplainable peace fell upon them. Miriam and Joseph knew what it meant.

The Son of God has been born.

Abigail had the baby wrapped in cloths but she could still feel him trembling. Joseph was still staring at the child as if he was in shock.

"Joseph?" asked Miriam. "He has your eyes, your cute upturned nose and your small mouth. He's perfect" he said, eyes twinkling madly with joy.

Emotion could be felt from every pore of his body. He couldn't believe it, he was a father!

"I know he's yours my Lord but I intent to love and treat him as my own." He prayed. "Go on pick him up" Miriam said.

"He'll break" Joseph whispered terrified.

Miriam and Abigail couldn't help it. They giggled.


	3. Thoughts

A weak cry pulled at his heartstrings. The big fat tears rolling down the pink cold cheeks made his heart break.

His son. HIS son was crying from cold, and goosebumps had littered all over the tiny body. Tiny fingers had a tinge of blue and Joseph was getting desperate. He even stripped off most of his robes so he could wrap the baby in it.

Pangs of hunger didn't stop him from doing his best to protect the child and Miriam. Poor Miriam.

She had lost a lot of blood during giving birth and after the birth lost conscosness, Abigail had done all she could, Joseph could tell.

By the sad look in her eyes, Joseph understood that Miriam was in the hands of the Lord. Fever had sunk in, giving the girl rosy cheeks.

But Joseph wasn't worried, he trusted God. He trusted that Miriam will get better, so he could help her raise the Child among child of God.

_He couldn't, no, Wouldn't believe that the love of his life was lying there, almost close to dying. Her innocent sea blue eyes, her tinkling laugh... He knew he won't be __half the man he was without her. She is the one who gives him courage, keeps him in line when he's with his brothers, cooks the most delicious meals.. _

"She...no.. God please don't take her from me!"

" I'm just a carpenter my Lord, I don't know how to take care of children. My hands are rough and big, not suitable for such delicate and precious creature like him."

Just as he was lost in thoughts and prayer, something caught his attention. Beautiful and etheral sounds treated his eardrums.

His sadness, worry, fear all vanished leaving only peace and love..

Something else caught Joseph's eyes. He couldn't stop staring, he was mesmerized. In his arms, Yeshua, his son had opened his eyes. They were exactly like Miriam's, intense sea blue eyes.

In them there was a familiar glint, Joseph noticed with dread. He had it when he was young.

_Mischief_.

Joseph sighed, resigned to his fate.

A smile creeped up on Joseph's face, Mary was now sleeping soundly, with a funny, cute little snore now and then.

"Ah, blackmail!" He grinned.

He didn't notice that the etheral voices were still singing...

Memories had already clouded his mind...


End file.
